Charmed Season 1 Episode 2 Picture Perfect Plan
by CharmedForeverWriter
Summary: Phoebe get's offered a modelling job, at the time it's seem wonderful. But someone is stealing beautiful women from the area. Coincidence? Not likely.
1. I didn't believe

Charmed Season 1 Episode 2.

-Picture Perfect Plan-

October 20th 1998.

Chapter 1 I didn't believe...

The setting is at Quake, Piper Halliwell's work place, it's midday. Very busy.

"Hiya, Piper!" Phoebe shouts as she struts into Quake looking gorgeous as usual her curly hair bouncing on her shoulders.

"Natasha! Order for table 2! Oh...Hi Pheebs, Why you here?" Piper replied as she put some empty glasses underneath the counter.

"I'm so bored, you and Prue are always working, and it's so quiet at home. There is totally nothing to do." Phoebe sighed carefully sitting on the stool.

"Do something in town then! I don't have time to chat. Sorry Pheebs. My boss is giving me a hard time!" Piper shooed pouring a drink and handing it to a customer.

"Fine, I'll leave! And don't stress you'll get wrinkles!" Phoebe sadly got up from the chair, grabbed her purse and passed a gorgeous hunky bloke.

He stared at her with intense eyes.

"Hi." His voice sounded low and dangerous.

"Hey." She replied nervously to the guy smoothing out her dress.

"I'm Stephen." He introduced holding out his hand.

"I'm Phoebe." She replied shaking his hand giving a dazzling smile.

"Come by at warehouse flats. I'd likes to model you." He grinned. Stephen passed her a napkin with his name, number and address.

"Me? Whoa. Thanks." Phoebe articulated. She was stunned.

Her? A model. Phoebe was going to go back and tell Piper. But she looked so busy.

"At 5 o'clock tomorrow." He grinned cheekily one last time as he left Quake.

Phoebe sighed looking past him and tucked the napkin into her handbag then left.


	2. Times

_Chapter 2 Times._

"_Yes Rex, I will sort it out soon!" Prue promised looking through the newly printed files on her desk._

"_Good! I don't want it late, I expect the assignment on my desk my 5pm today! You got 4 hours." Rex ordered slamming the door behind him._

_Prue nodded and began to jot things down on her spiral notepad. _

_Phoebe walks in grinning like a child on Christmas day._

_Prue looks up at the new sound of footsteps. _

"_Phoebe? What are you doing here?" Prue asked curiously, with a curious look on her face._

"_I got a modelling job, should I take it?" Phoebe asked looking for advice sitting down on the opposite chair._

"_It's up to you Pheebs. Your 18 now, your definitely pretty enough but I need to get on with my job or I could get fired." Prue dismissed in the nicest way possible. _

"_Thanks." Phoebe added sarcastically as she left and tucked the chair under the desk. _


	3. The Power of Three

Chapter 3 the Power of three.

At teatime...  
Piper unlocked the door.  
"Anybody home?" she called.  
"Me!" Prue answered.  
"Hey, seen Pheebs?" Piper replied.  
"She came to my office earlier but No, why?" Prue asked.  
Piper hung her coat and put the groceries on the worktop.  
"Just for a girly night since you off on a date with Andy." Piper teased.  
"Not a date! More a talk..." Prue tried to hold back a smile.  
"HOME!" Phoebe slammed the door and walked into the kitchen then grabbed an apple.  
"Hey, Girly night tonight?" Piper offered.  
"Sure. Got work tomorrow so better look good eh?" Phoebe mumbled though eating.  
Phoebe went upstairs. And got to the middle before she was halted.  
"You! Work! Where?" Piper exclaimed.  
"Modelling." Phoebe said.  
"Oh! Sexy you!" Prue laughed.  
"Yeah anyways you know our powers and all that well, I froze the pans falling off the worktop!" Piper confessed.  
"Piper! We agreed we wouldn't use our powers! We need to stay normal!" Prue scolded.  
"What?! At the cost of our life Prue?" Phoebe growled and walked she was annoyed at Prue for being horrible to Piper.


	4. Truth be Told

**_Chapter 4 Truth is told. _**

**_October 21st 1998. _**

**_It was 8am. Phoebe was combing her hair, Piper knocked on the bedroom door._**

**_"Come in, it's open!" Phoebe said putting down the hairbrush and sat on her bed._**

**_Piper walked in and sat down next to Phoebe. _**

**_"I'm sorry about yesterday Pheebs." Piper put an arm round Phoebe, _**

**_"That's okay; it's just kinda killed my buzz." _**

**_"So, still going for the modelling job?" _**

**_"Yep. I can't wait I think I can cut it, you know?" _**

**_"Yes. Of course you can. I gotta go to Quake now though, good luck." Piper hugged Phoebe. _**

**_Downstairs..._**

**_The kettle was boiling and Prue was looking threw the fridge. _**

**_"Piper!" Prue called. _**

**_"Yeah Prue?"  
"Where is the milk?"  
"Urm...we have none. You gotta do a shop and I gotta go to work."  
"What about Phoebe?"  
"Phoebe has got an interview okay? Just do it. Prue! You hate your job anyway! Cut me some slack." _**

**_Piper walked out and slammed the door. Prue sighed and then shut the fridge. _**

**_9am...  
Phoebe walks down the stairs she is on the phone to Prue._**

**_"Prue, we need coffee. Lots of coffee and some chocolate."_**

**_"Don't models need to stay thin?" _**

**_"Yes. But indulgence can't hurt hey?" _**

**_"I suppose." _**

**_The doorbell rang its common tune. _**

**_"Prue, I gotta go. Ill tell you about it later Bye!" _**

**_Phoebe put the phone down. _**

**_She strutted over to the door, quickly shooting a glance at the mirror then flinging the door open. _**

**_"ANDY!" _**

**_"Hey Phoebe. Is Prue here?"  
"No, Andy sorry. She went out about 20 minutes ago. Ill tell her you stopped by." _**

**_"Thanks. And also tell her that I want her to come to mine tonight." _**

**_"Sure thing. Bye Andy." _**

**_Phoebe grabbed her coat, locked the door and setted off down the stone steps. _**

**_11am..._**

**_Prue walked into the foyer of Halliwell Manor. Putting the bags on the floor. She flipped open the newspaper as she poured some fresh coffee. She saw an article about an available job at Buckland's and circled it with her biro pen. _**

**_Meanwhile...at Quake. _**

**_"Chef Moore! YOU ARE LEAVING TO GO TO PARIS NEXT MONTH?!" Piper yelled. _**

**_"Yes. You will look after Quake till December time." _**

**_"OH MY GOODNESS!" Piper ripped off her apron and threw it onto the floor and then walked out to the bar. And began to start cleaning cups. _**

**_She was muttering to herself about how she would cope and how much she wanted to kill Chef Moore. _**


	5. Killer Modelling

**_Chapter 5 Killer Modelling._**

**_Phoebe opened the door too the old abandoned warehouse, which inside turnt into a luxury modelling studio with the latest yellow Porsche.  
"Ah, Phoebe Halliwell, just in time gorgeous." Stephen smiled.  
"Thanks Stephen." Phoebe chuckled nervously. She was glad to prove to Prue and Piper she could finally get a job.  
12pm at Halliwell manor...  
Piper opened the door.  
"Anybody home?" Piper called putting down the groceries.  
"Me!" Responded Prue._**

**_"Hey, Prue! Where's Phoebe?" Piper asked pouring some coffee.  
"She told me she was going to work. There is an address on the fridge door." Prue replied casually scanning the latest news.  
"Found a new job?" Piper asked cleaning the already clean counters.  
Prue put the paper down.  
"Unfortunately no. Looks like you're the only income right now." Prue sighed.  
"And Pheeb's new job, if it works out." Piper replied._**

**_Meanwhile at the modelling studio..._**

**_Stephen got his camera out.  
"Smile for me, Phoebe." Stephen said sweetly. _**

**_"Sure thing." Phoebe answered and gave Stephen one of her most flashing, beauty smiles.  
"Well done, now I have more poses for you." Stephen grinned. _**

**_1pm _**

**_Piper was stirring lunch on the stove when Prue walked in.  
"Hey, smells good. Where is Phoebe?" Prue complimented and unpacked the remaining shopping.  
"I have no idea but thank you for finally unpacking. You staying for lunch?" Piper asked adding some herb into the meat she stirring.  
"I guess I don't have to go back to work anymore. I'm going for an interview tomorrow but apart from that, life is lame to be honest Piper." Prue sighed but then continued "Did you think Pheebs is ok? I wish we could've got her a cell phone."  
Piper turns the hob off.  
"If it makes you feel better we will go down there and see her modelling pictures. She'll be thrilled." Piper rolled her eyes and put the rest of the shopping away.  
"Ok." Prue began to say but there was a muffled sound coming from the living room. Prue and Piper exchanged looks and went into the living room. An old lady was standing there. She whispered "Javna." And then fainted.  
"Javna?" Prue raised her eyebrows.  
Piper put the old lady on the sofa; she saw the tattoo and gasped.  
"The tattoo! That's Brittany!" Piper exclaimed.  
"I'll see if there stuff in the old book." Prue ran up the stairs. Piper could barely breathe all she could think about was Phoebe. _**


	6. Questions Answered

**_Chapter 6 Questions Answered. _**

**_Phoebe leaned against the Porsche posing, and then she got a premonition of an old man making her old by shooting lasers into her eyes. She gasped.  
"Is everything ok, Phoebe?" Stephen asked.  
"No it isn't, I need to go home." Phoebe responded grabbing her bag.  
"Not so fast." Stephen smiled then turnt into a old man and he threw Phoebe across the room._**

At the manor.

**_"Javna is a demon." Prue said gasping.  
"What does he do?" Piper asked peering over Prue's shoulder.  
"He sucks the life out of his victims." Prue stutters.  
"Phoebe!" Piper exclaims and grabs her coat and keys.  
"We can kill him by the hand of Fatima I'll write down what we're meant to say." Prue grabs a notepad and pen and jots down a spell.  
Piper starts the engine and they zoom down the road. _**

**_At the modelling studio...  
Phoebe get's tied to the chair.  
"What do you want?" She asks shuddering.  
"Your youth."  
"MY YOUTH?! You are crazy!"  
Javna laughs and then begins to laser her. A few seconds later, Prue and Piper walk in.  
"Hey!" Prue yells and send Javna flying. Piper unties Phoebe, struggling.  
Javna get's up and begins to suck the life out of Prue.  
"Prue!" Phoebe shouts and tackles Prue to the floor.  
Piper freezes Javna. She then helps Prue and Phoebe.  
"Say the spell." Prue says.  
Phoebe looks confused but then Prue pulls out the paper and holds out her hand._**

**_"Evil eyes look unto thee. May they soon extinguished be, bend thy will to the Power of three, eye of the earth, evil and accursed." The sister's chanted the Javna blew up.  
"Let's go home." Piper says and walks out, leaving Prue and Phoebe staring at the ash.  
"My modelling job's gone." Phoebe walks out.  
"Hmm." Prue follows her. _**


End file.
